Schérazade
by Chamaya
Summary: Un pays prospère, une princesse rayonnante... Le roi Sharyar est comblé, que peut-il désirer de plus ? Mais le bonheur n'est jamais éternel et le royal jeune homme en fait bien vite l'expérience... Désespéré, il plonge le pays dans la souffrance, et les larmes. Alors que tout semblait perdu, une jeune fille , lueur d'espoir dans cette nuit sans fin, va tout changer...
1. Proloque 1

Prologue :

 _Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain au milieu des déserts sablonneux de l'Orient, un roi qui gouvernait son Royaume avec justice et bonté. On le disait bénis des dieux, car tout ce qu'il entreprenait lui réussissait. Son peuple l'adorait, et le royaume prospérait grâce au commerce des caravanes entre les oasis, véritables jardins d'Eden dans ces univers de sable blanc, que le Roi avait lui-même mis en place lors de son accession au trône._

 _Même si le poids de la fonction royale peut parfois s'avérer être un fardeau pour l'homme, ce Roi là ne se sentait en aucun cas concerné par cette pensée. En effet, il avait à ses côtés un être qui lui assurait le bonheur éternel, et la force de persévérer même dans les combats perdus d'avance._

 _En entendant cela, on pourrait croire que le Roi bénéficiait de la protection d'un génie, créature magique exauçant les vœux de son maître, ou encore qu'il fut accompagné de sages aux pouvoirs divins et aux conseils avisés…_

 _Il n'en était pourtant rien._

 _En effet, malgré toutes les merveilles et richesses que le souverain avait rencontré dans sa royale vie, sa plus grande joie était sa petite sœur, la Princesse Ashniva._

 _Elle était douce, généreuse, souriante, et si belle que même les djinns, messagers des dieux, venaient la saluer lorsqu'ils visitaient la capitale. Elle faisait la fierté de son frère, et l'inspirait dans ses choix._

 _Sa beauté sans pareille était comparée à celle des plus grandes reines de l'Égypte antique. Ses cheveux étaient d'un or pur, longs et soyeux comme les eaux d'un fleuve effleuré par le roi Midas. Ses yeux étaient des miroirs qui semblaient voir au fond de l'âme de chacun, leurs éclats bleus et verts rappelant les eaux de la mer Égée._

 _Sa renommée s'étendait jusqu'aux confins du monde, et nombreux étaient les rois et nobles étrangers qui voyageaient pour lui demander sa main._

 _Elle refusait pourtant toutes les requêtes, afin de rester aux côtés de son frère, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde._

 _Les parents du roi et de la princesse avaient en effet succombé à une maladie il y avait de cela des années, laissant l'unique prince hériter du trône alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent._

 _La princesse soutint son frère dès son accession au trône et restait à ses côtés chaque jour qui passait. À eux deux, ils déjouèrent les complots des ministres et des anciennes concubines qui souhaitaient voir un autre roi sur le trône._

 _Peu à peu, la paix au sein du palais s'affirma, et le nouveau roi s'entoura des meilleurs conseillers du pays._

 _Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, le pays était prospère, ses habitants et leur roi heureux..._

 _Mais un jour..._

* * *

 ** _Bon donc voici le prologue du prologue de ma fic._**

 ** _L'histoire est tirée des contes des 1001 nuits, même si cela risque d'être trèèèèèèès différent de la version originale !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaît ^^_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2 :

\- Ashniva !

Sharyar fit irruption dans la suite royale, des gardes armés derrière lui.

Somptueuse, la suite était remplie de tapisseries et de rideaux brodés au fil d'or et d'argent des meubles en ivoire ornés de pierres précieuses décoraient les murs et recoins de chaque pièce des fontaines en marbre blanc d'Égypte entourées de magnifiques mosaïques contant les légendes des temps jadis rafraichissaient de leur eau cristalline l'air ambiant…

Ces appartements, dignes des plus grandes reines des pays voisins, étaient silencieux.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, Sharyar ordonna que l'on fouille les lieux, en quête de sa sœur.

On ne tarda pas à l'appeler. Il se précipita dans la chambre royale, dépassa le lit à baldaquin aux tentures luxueuses et sortit sur la vaste terrasse donnant sur les jardins les plus fastueux du royaume, que la princesse chérissait plus que tout.

\- Ashniva !

A peine aperçu t-il sa sœur qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, celle-ci était allongée par terre, un garde lui relevant la tête, une étrange couleur rouge s'étalant sur la mosaïque d'un blanc pur du sol de la terrasse. Cette couleur si particulière remémora à Sharyar le jour de la perte de ses parents. Ce rouge si profond que seule une chose pouvait arborer. Le sang. Humain. Et plus précisément à cet instant, celui de sa sœur.

Alarmé, le jeune homme se jeta littéralement à ses côtés, arrachant la jeune femme des bras du garde pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Ashniva, tu vas bien ? demanda t-il fébrilement

Pas de réponse. Les yeux de la princesse étaient clos.

\- Ashniva, tu dors ?

Il observa de plus près la jeune femme. Ses cheveux habituellement d'un or pur étaient teintés de rouge, et son visage fin laissait entrevoir l'état dans lequel elle était, un état qui aurait pu passer pour un sommeil léger au premier abord, mais que la couleur rouge et le silence qu'il dégageait désignait comme tout autre : la Mort.

\- Ashniva, réponds-moi ! cria Shahryar, serrant sa sœur encore plus fort. Réveille toi je t'en prie ! Dis moi que tu vas bien…

Mais rien, pas même les cris de son frère adoré ne réveillèrent la princesse.

Elle était partie rejoindre ses ancêtres, et ce ne fut qu'une heure après, lorsque le médecin de la Cour vint examiner le corps de la femme dont la renommée dépassait les lointaines oasis du Sud, que le Roi accepta enfin la vérité. Sa sœur, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au ponde, son trésor, joyau parmi les joyaux n'était plus.

La princesse Ashniva était morte.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît jusque là ^^**

 **See you soon !**


	3. Schérazade

Chapitre 1 : Schérazade

\- « Arrêtez-la ! Elle est coupable de vol, arrêtez-la ! »

Je renverse un étalage de fruits exotiques lors de ma course endiablée, profitant de cette occasion pour prendre une mangue juteuse au passage. Les gardes chargés de l'ordre dans la capitale me poursuivent, les extrémités de leur turban blanc flottant dans le vent, lance à la main. _Ils sont quatre, c'est jouable,_ me dis-je. Je me jette devant une carriole, faisant ruer les deux chevaux qui la tirent. Je me faufile entre eux, laissant mes poursuivant face aux sabots de ces bêtes mécontentes.

Toute sourire, je tourne dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, ma mangue à la main. Je croque dedans à pleines dents. _Quel délice ! Ce fruit est vraiment mon préféré !_

D'un pas nonchalant, je quitte la ruelle pour reprendre une allée plus empruntée. Je me dirige lentement vers le souk, humant à pleins poumons les senteurs des épices et l'odeur des dromadaires qui se reposent à l'ombre des palmiers et des maisons blanches aux toits d'or.

Arrivée au milieu du marché, je prends mon sac de toile et en sors une guenille sur laquelle je commence à étaler mes trouvailles de la journée : quelques bijoux sans grande valeur, des fruits étranges, des objets inconnus venus d Occident... En observant mes possessions, je souris à l'idée d'en tirer un bon prix.

La journée passe, pas de trace de mes poursuivants. _Ont-ils abandonnés ?_ J'en suis sûre, ils ne se donneraient jamais la peine de me poursuivre à travers toute la ville. La nuit tombe, les étoiles commencent à apparaître. Je range rapidement mon matériel, me rappelant que c'est mon tour de faire le diner aujourd'hui. La lune brille dans le ciel lorsque je quitte le souk, encore bouillonnant d'activité.

Ne voulant surtout pas être en retard -Dunyazad m'a déjà assez grondé cette semaine-, je passe par les toits, raccourci pour les plus agiles. En moins d'un quart d'heure, je suis chez moi. Ma maison, d'un blanc sale et fissuré par le temps, se confond dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, qui ne bénéficie pas de la lumière de la lune. L'unique pièce est éclairée par les braises restantes d'un feu allumé le matin et des coussins et couvertures miteuses aux couleurs délavées encerclent le foyer.

Je file sur le toit, ma chambre au plafond étoilé, pour déposer mon sac. Ma famille ne doit surtout pas se rendre compte que je vole pour les nourrir, ils ne le permettraient pas et préféraient encore se laisser mourir de faim. Ma famille se résume à mon père, Jafar, et ma sœur cadette, Dunyazad. Mon père fut autrefois conseiller du roi, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ma sœur et moi travaillons tant bien que mal pour subvenir à nos besoins, mon père étant comme une épave échouée depuis la mort de ma mère. Je m'assois sur ma paillasse et admire les étoiles qui habillent le manteau de velours bleu nuit.

 _Comment un ancien conseiller peut-il vivre aussi pauvrement ?_ se demandent la plupart des gens qui entendent son histoire… Mon père ne vient pas d'une riche famille comme la plupart des personnes qui occupent généralement ce poste, il était arrivé à cette fonction grâce à ses propres talents. Alors quand, pour une raison connue de lui seul, le roi l'a renvoyé, nous sommes retombés dans la misère.

J'avais quatre ans et ma sœur était encore un bébé. Ma mère, issue d'une famille convenable mais répudiée après la disgrâce de mon père, est morte d'une maladie peu après, son corps fragile ne supportant pas les conditions de vie désastreuses dans les bas-fonds de la cité. Mon père, dont la mort de sa femme hante les cauchemars, n'a plus trouvé la volonté de retravailler. Alors je travaille d'arrache-pied avec le membre restant de notre petite famille.

Duny, ma petite sœur de maintenant quatorze ans, est embauchée depuis quelques temps dans une boutique de tissu, pour un salaire peu avenant.

Pour ma part, je comble nos besoins en prétendant travailler chez un vendeur de fruits du souk, mais ce revenu n'étant pas assez, j'ai vite arrêté pour me lancer dans la contrebande, métier permettant des bénéfices assez important. Je sais que je risque chaque jour de me faire capturer par les patrouilles et que la sentence pour vol est la perte de ma main gauche mais que faire d'autre, nous avons besoin de cet argent…

En redescendant dans la pièce, j'aperçois Duny qui vient de passer la porte. Elle me saute au cou et commence à me raconter sa journée. Je lui souris. Ma sœur est toujours pétillante et pleine d'énergie, peu importe la gravité de notre situation. Elle est mon rayon de soleil, ma seule joie dans ce monde sombre et impitoyable auquel j'appartiens depuis maintenant dix ans. Tout en discutant allègrement, nous préparons des plateaux de dattes et autres fruits, ainsi que du pain quelque peu rassis de la veille.

\- « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » me demande mon père venu nous rejoindre près des braises après une énième journée passée à mendier dans un coin de la place publique.

\- « Très bien ! » je réponds, sur mes gardes. M. Ahmed –mon supposé patron- est très gentil avec moi et m'a même donner ces dattes aujourd'hui !

Je lui tends innocemment les dattes que j'ai volé ce matin, priant pour avoir l'air naturelle. Il les observe longtemps, puis pose sur moi un regard mystérieux. Je sens la tension monter en moi. _Sait-il que…_

\- « ...de ! Schérazade ! »

Je sursaute. Dunyazad me sors de ma réflexion intense et embraye sur un autre sujet. La soirée se passe sans autre problème mais je sens plusieurs fois le regard de mon père posé sur moi. _Suis-je aller trop loin en prétendant un cadeau de la part de mon patron ?_ En tout cas, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : Il sait.

* * *

 ** _Petite reprise, je vais voir où cette histoire me mène ^^_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	4. Dunyazad

Chapitre 2 : **Dunyazad**

\- « Schérazade ! Regarde ce que mon patron m'a donné aujourd'hui ! » s'écrie Dunyazad en accourant dans la pièce.

Deux jours ont passé depuis cette soirée où mon père semble avoir découvert mon secret. Bien qu'il n'ait pas dit un mot à ce sujet, je sens encore son regard sur moi, comme si il me jugeait. Cela m'a fendu le cœur, aussi ai-je décidé momentanément d'arrêter de voler. Cependant… les marchands ou acheteurs naïfs de la Grande Place sont bien trop tentant, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de dérober quelques unes de leurs bourses accrochées à leur ceinture. Fâcheuse manie.

La journée touche donc à sa fin, et Dunyazad vient de rentrer de la boutique de tissu dans laquelle elle travaille. Je suis assise près des braises, occupée à préparer le repas de la soirée.

Elle s'approche de moi toute excitée et me tend un long morceau d'étoffe de soie bleutée. Le tissu est magnifique, chatoyant sous les flammes du feu vivant au centre de la pièce.

\- « Essaie-le ! » m'intime t-elle en le jetant sur mes épaules, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Je soupire et pose sur le sol poussiéreux les plats remplis de fruits et de morceaux de poulet que j'ai préparé. Je passe le tissu autour de moi, à la manière d'un châle. La riche étoffe, en désaccord avec ma tunique de lin abîmée, est légère comme une plume. Dunyazad, partie chercher un miroir parmi ses affaires, soupire d'extase lorsque ses yeux se pose à nouveau sur moi.

\- « Oh Schéra, que tu es jolie ! »

Je prends le miroir qu'elle me tend, sans trop croire à ses propos, et y plonge mon regard pour juger mon reflet. Mes yeux s'arrondissent alors pour laisser une expression de stupeur sur mon visage.

Nier les dires de ma chère Duny serait mentir. Mes longs cheveux noirs s'écoulent en une cascade épaisse sur la soie d'un bleu scintillant. La couleur pâle du tissu fait ressortir mon teint d'ivoire, anormalement clair pour quelqu'un qui vit au soleil toute l'année, mais avec lequel je vis depuis maintenant dix-huit ans.

Je me scrute plus attentivement. Mes yeux, révélés par la couleur de l'étoffe, semblent briller comme des saphirs. Ces yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, à la clarté aussi profonde que l'eau pure des oasis. Ces yeux qui font souvent penser que je suis aveugle, alors que ma vue est perçante comme celle d'un faucon. Ces yeux qui font la joie de mon père et de ma sœur, car ils sont pour eux la seule chose que ma défunte mère nous ai légués… Un patrimoine immuable, preuve de son existence à nos côtés chaque jour…

Je reprends mes esprits. Ma sœur a attrapé le seau qui nous sert de réservoir d'eau pour aller le remplir au puits. Mon père qui aiguise son épée, seul vestige de son ancien titre, nous tourne le dos, appuyé contre le mur en argile d'un coin de la pièce.

Je l'observe un moment. Son turban bleu sale laisse s'échapper quelques boucles brunes, marque caractéristique de la famille. Ses yeux noisette sont fatigués, et il murmure des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe longue mais soignée.

\- « Je sors ! » crie Dunyazad en passant le pas de la porte.

\- « Attends-moi je t'accompagne ! » lui dis-je, enroulant le tissu bleu en une écharpe autour de mon cou avant de sortir en trombe sur ses pas.

J'adresse un dernier regard à mon père et cours rattraper ma sœur qui s'enfonce déjà à grands pas dans la ruelle sombre.

.

La nuit noire enveloppe le quartier peu fréquenté des bas-fonds de la ville. Nous sommes loin de toute rue passante, et l'atmosphère inquiétante qui règne me rend nerveuse. Mais hors de question de laisser Dunyazad seule dans ces rues le soir. Je l'accompagne jusqu'au puits, à l'orée de la ville. Au loin, le désert s'étend en continu, le sable blanc scintillant sous la lumière de la lune. Au dessus de nous, les étoiles brillent de leur clarté froide et lointaine.

Je soupire, les yeux levés vers le ciel nocturne. _Sommes-nous destinés à vivre cette vie à jamais ? Dans la misère et dans la pauvreté, devant travailler dur pour survivre jusqu'au lendemain ?_ je me demande intérieurement. Je ne veux pas de ce futur pour Dunyazad. Elle mérite mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalise pas que ma sœur n'est plus à côté du puits. En reprenant mes esprits après une vaine prière aux dieux, je réalise son absence. Je commence à paniquer, Dunyazad ne serait jamais partie sans moi. Je hurle son nom dans la nuit noire, puis tends l'oreille pour tenter de discerner un bruit quelconque qui me mettrait sur une piste. Mais rien, pas une trace. Je rebrousse chemin en courant vers la cité pour vérifier si elle n'est pas repartie sans moi lorsqu'un cri strident se fait entendre au delà des premières maisons délabrées aux abords de la ville. Je m'élance, vive comme l'éclair. Passant par les toits, j'arrive rapidement à destination.

J'aperçois alors trois gardes encerclant ma sœur. Ils semblent sortir de la taverne, après avoir quelque peu abusé de leur paye. Ma sœur, terrifiée, appelle désespérément au secours d'une voix tremblante. Le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je m'élance, folle de rage. J'assomme un premier soldat avec une amphore cassée trouvée le long du chemin. Les deux autres se détournent de Dunyazad à qui j'ordonne d'un air sans appel de retourner tout de suite à la maison. Après un dernier regard embué de larmes, elle me laisse seule avec mes opposants.

\- « Oh mais tu n'es pas mal non plus toi… » dit un garde, ses yeux fous en disant long sur ses intentions à mon égard.

\- « Je vous interdis de m'approcher ! » je réplique sur la défensive.

Mais les deux soldats s'avancent vers moi de plus en plus. Soudainement consciente du danger, je recule de quelques pas, pour heurter le mur d'une maison. _Zut_ , me dis-je, _coincée_. Les ivrognes ne sont plus qu'à quelques pas. La peur se glisse en moi alors que je réalise que je suis à court d'échappatoire.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi… » dit l'un des hommes.

\- « Oui, tu seras même récompensée pour ton service… » ajoute l'autre.

Dégoutée, je leur crache dessus. Leur expression redouble de folie, la colère montant soudainement dans leurs yeux injectés de sang.

\- « Toi, comment oses-tu ! » s'écrie l'un des deux, levant son bras, menaçant.

Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup.

* * *

 ** _Nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	5. Un sauveur mystérieux

Chapitre 3 : **Un sauveur mystérieux**

Les secondes s'écoulent. Il ne se passe rien. Pas de coup, ni de douleur fulgurante. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, dégageant prudemment mes bras qui étaient venu s'interposer entre celui du garde et mon visage. Les deux hommes sont à terre, assommés. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de mon sauveur. En face, sur le toit d'une des maisons de l'autre côté de la rue, se tient une silhouette masculine. L'air jeune, du même âge que moi, il porte une longue cape noire qui le recouvre entièrement, si bien que je ne distingue aucun trait caractéristique qui me permettrait de découvrir son identité.

Je comprends comment il m'a sauvé en voyant le lance-pierre qu'il tient à la main, ainsi que les deux cailloux près des soldats assommés. Il m'adresse un rapide signe d'adieu puis s'élance au dessus des toits pour finalement disparaître de ma vue sous la lumière de la lune. Toujours sidérée, je regarde les hommes à terre. Un coup précis, rapide. Cet homme mystérieux est un expert.

Je m'empresse tout de même de quitter les lieux, ne souhaitant pas être en présence des ivrognes lors de leur réveil, qui s'annonce des plus douloureux. Je rentre chez moi où ma sœur, en pleurs, et mon père, épée sortie de son fourreau et près à partir à ma recherche m'attendaient, inquiets. Je leur raconte mon sauvetage et l'étrange jeune homme. Mon père frémit à l'évocation de mon sauveur et de son habileté sans pareil au lance-pierre mais ne dit rien. La soirée se poursuit sans plus de mésaventures, et c'est épuisée que je m'endors sous les étoiles, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit d'été sur ma terrasse.

* * *

 ** _Nouveau chapitre, plus court car le prochain est très long !_**

 ** _Ou du moins on dirait sur mon ordi... XD_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


End file.
